


DaiSuga: Dancing

by applepi_kenma5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Death, Destruction, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, daichi sawamura - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepi_kenma5/pseuds/applepi_kenma5
Summary: When you're nipped on the nose by the one thing you fear most, what does one turn to to make it all better? To wash away the feeling of fear settling in your stomach?





	DaiSuga: Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> A One-Shot inspired by a prompt I found on Tumblr~ Hope you enjoy!

“Mine’s on ten percent. We can still make it work though.” Pressing _‘shuffle’_ and setting his phone down on the table, Sugawara felt his lips curl upward into a soft smile as a slow melody began entrancing the room.

Two pairs of socks shuffled across the floor; Sugawara and Daichi met in the center of the room and the raven haired captain, being a bit taller than his lover, placed his hands gently on Suga’s hips before pulling his body a bit closer.

“Did you pick this song because it was my favorite?” Daichi grinned.

Sugawara’s hands trailed up Daichi’s middle, stopping as they reached his shoulders. He answered Daichi’s question with a quick wink before leaning his head down to rest on Daichi’s chest.

The two of them slowly swayed back and forth, neither boy speaking a word as they solemnly listened to the lyrics playing out from Sugawara’s phone.

Suga wished this moment could last forever. He wished for whatever god or ruler lived above the seas of Heaven to grant him an eternal moment, slowly dancing with the boy he loved as the sun, fiery and burning in the sky slowly began to set over the horizon.

Orange and yellow swirled with unsaturated shades of pink, drowning out whatever was left of the blue tint that had once been there.

Sugawara, from his position, had a perfect view of the beautiful chaos.

A hot breath tickled his ear, pulling Suga back into reality. It took him a few moments to realize that Daichi was whispering the song lyrics into his ear. His voice was uncharacteristically quiet, though it seemed as though he was just as lost in the moment as Suga had been.

“Daichi,” Suga kept his voice low as well, though there was really no reason why either of them needed to, “I-” Before he could mutter another word, an abrupt silence halted the two boys in their tracks.

Slowly pulling away from Daichi, Suga walked back over to the table to confirm his suspicions.

“Yep, it’s dead. It was fun while it lasted, though.” He dropped the cellular device on the carpet. “I won’t be needing it anymore anyways, right?”

Daichi nodded, following the destiny of Suga’s phone and spreading out on the soft rug below him.

“I guess you’re right. But what if someone wants to call you?” Daichi’s eyes followed Suga’s as the silver haired setter plopped down next to him, an exasperated laugh leaving his lips.

“Don’t be silly, Dai. Most people are spending time with their families right now.”

“Well, they didn’t call you ‘Team Mom’ for nothing.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Sugawara playfully surrendered the banter, taking another glance at the window on the far right.

The pane was speckled with drops of water as a few dark clouds rumbled overhead. It hardly made any sense to Sugawara how the weather could transition from a beautiful, clear sunset to a dark and stormy evening. The weather channel had been right though, if nothing else.

“Are you scared?” The question suddenly flew out of Daichi’s mouth before he could stop it.

Sugawara paused, his smile finally cracking as he bit his lip. He looked down, suddenly resisting the urge to hold back tears. Crying, for Sugawara, was almost a rare occurrence. To the setter, there were very few reasons he would ever _find_ himself crying.

Losing against Seijoh was one of those times.

This time certainly seemed warranted as well, but...

“Koushi” Daichi sat up, sitting cross legged so that he was facing Sugawara, “Look at me.” Gently reaching his hand out to cup Suga’s cheek, he used the other hand to tilt his chin upward.

Sugawara’s eyes had a heavy shine to them- A sign that tears could begin cascading down at any given moment.

“Don’t be afraid, Koushi.” Daichi’s voice was gentle, and though his tone immediately gave Suga a sense of security, he knew that the boy sitting in front of him couldn’t shoulder the world.

_What did it mean to truly live, anyway?_

Most ponder the question late into their life, when things were mostly said and done; When the final years approach slowly. The question was patient, though no one could really figure out a collaborative answer.

_Throughout my life, did I do everything that I wanted to?_

_Did I fulfill all of my goals?_

_Did I have a good life?_

These questions were mostly thought of by the sickly, those who knew their own expiration dates and who had accepted death as a part of them. Another common appearance of these questions is when the young are on their death beds, staring straight into the future- Many of these people with undeniable fear plastered in their hearts.

A mere few weeks ago, both Daichi and Suga could have never imagined that in a few short weeks, these questions would dig into their minds, forcing themselves to be thought about.

Sugawara knew there was nothing that could have been done. However, he at least wished that he would get to live to graduate high school.

His thoughts danced back to all of the fun he’d had throughout high school; All of the bittersweet memories he would have to abandon forever.

The weight of tears became too heavy, and soon enough they were already streaming down his cheeks.

“Oh gosh, I’m a mess... Don’t look at me, Daichi...” Pulling himself out of Daichi’s grasp, Sugawara buried his face into his hands.

“This will be one of the last times I _do_ get to look at you, though.” Daichi scooted closer to Suga, pulling him into a warm embrace.

Sugawara wrapped his arms around Daichi, burying his face into his shoulder for the next several moments before finally looking up at the captain. His eyes were red and puffy, though Daichi still found the two seas of chocolate to be beautiful.

Thunder roared outside, and soon the inside of Daichi’s house became their only barrier to the outside world.

“Isn’t it a miracle we were able to be together like this?” Daichi whispered as he stroked the back of Suga’s hair.

“Daichi...” Suga’s voice was muffled, but not so much as Daichi could still make out his words. The setter hesitated briefly before he lifted his head and continued. “I’m sorry I’m not acting like myself...”

Daichi just shook his head, letting his eyes flutter shut as he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Suga’s lips.

“No matter what happens, we’ll be together.” Daichi kept his eyes on Suga’s as he interlocked their fingers.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't the apocalypse fun? Anyways~! I hope you enjoyed... Or maybe you didn't because I ended up killing off everyone BUT sHHH IT'S FINE XD owo Leave a comment if you'd like!


End file.
